Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and servo sectors. The servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art disk format 2 comprising a plurality of servo tracks 4 defined by a number of servo sectors 6O-6N, wherein data tracks are defined relative to the servo tracks 4. Each servo sector 6, comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to symbol synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6, further comprises groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., A, B, C and D bursts), which comprise a number of consecutive transitions recorded at precise intervals and offsets with respect to a servo track centerline. The groups of servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations.
The data sectors are accessed indirectly using logical block addresses (LBAs) mapped to physical block addresses (PBAs) representing the physical location of each data sector. This indirect accessing facilitates mapping out defective data sectors during manufacturing as well as while the disk drive is deployed in the field. Access commands (read/write) received from the host include LBAs which the disk drive maps to corresponding PBAs using any suitable mapping technique.